I am the Ultimate Power
by Aaron-kun
Summary: When a kid visits a friend and then wake up in the Jade Palace... He was magically changed into a tiger. What will happen next for this tiger? Will he find what he is searching for? Will he be able to defeat Tai Lung?
1. The New World

I don't remember much about the other world today but the whole story started While I was visiting a friend in China. I recieved a great surprise when I got there. No one was there except for a snow leopard who look like he was from one of those martial arts movies. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or mediating. So, the curiosity got the best of me and started walking up to him. I was scared and curious at the same time. He finally opened him eyes and stared me down.

"So, you're the one who has the ultimate power." the snow leopard said while standing up

"What..What are you talking about?" I asked and was surprise that he was talking English.  
"No memory. Shifu, thought you would be safe in this world." the snow leopard said with disbrief

"Who's Shifu...Who are you?" I said

"Sorry about my manners. I'm Tai Lung." Tai Lung replied, "So, ready young warrior and come to my world."  
_'What's he talking about. His world. Now, I'm even more confused._' I thought.

So I followed the snow leopard into this portal. I couldn't believe this sight. As we walk in the portal and into his world. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Look like the same place to me and then everything began to go dark.I thought I was hearing voices like young woman and young man.

"Po, look!" said the young woman

"What is it, Tigress?" he asked her

"Po, we have to help him!" the young woman said with a command

"Alright!" said the man I felt someone picking me up.

As soon as I thought I didn't have a clue that I was got hit in the head to be left to die. I was moaning about the pain as I wake up I saw I was in a room with a giant panda and a tigress.

"Ahhh...My head." I said while sitting up and rubbing my head.  
"Hey, you would lay down, buddy." the panda said

"Po's right. You should get some rest, kid." the tigress said

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're in the Valley of Peace." Po said

"Who are you?" I asked another question

"I'm Po. This is Tigress." Po continued

_'Okay, this is getting more weirder each moment.'_ I thought as I saw the door of the room opened and there was a red panda walking in.  
"He is a wake up, dragon warrior?" the red panda said

"Hey Snifu, he just wake up." Po said to his master "Wait, we don't know your name yet?"  
"Me..."I asked Po just nodded.  
"My name is Jay." I said with a smile

"So, why were out in the snow face down, kid?" Tigress asked

"I don't quite remember but I remember that I saw a snow leopard guy," I answered.

As they all stared at me which give me the idea that they knew the snow leopard. I put my hands on my head again because of the pain. I saw my hand which it look different and thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me but now I know I became a tiger. I was a human before I come here. What happened to me and where did I go? What time period is this? And most important one how am I going get back?


	2. Meet the Five

One thing was for sure that I wasn't in modern day. I know what you're thinking but I'm not crazy. As I got up from the bed and Shifu said something about training to Po and Tigress and told me if I wanted to watch them train. I took the invitation. Po and Tigress lead the way to the Training Hall. "Oh..Jay, you have to see what I'm made of!" Po said with excitment for someone other than the five was going to watch him.  
"Okay. I'll take notes, Po." I said with humor I made both of them laugh and saw Po was almost going to fall over. So, Po stopped laughing and opened the Training Hall door. And then I saw the most awesome thing I did see. Believe me it was unbelievable. As Po called them they were right in front of me. "Jay, this is Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis." Po said while pointing to each of them.  
"Nice to meet you guys." I said "Nice to meet you, Jay." Viper said with a smile "Same here." Monkey and Mantis said unison "Likewise." Crane said

As I went to seat against the wall, I saw the masters fight each other. Tigress vs. Po which Tigress was winning. Viper were at it with Mantis and Crane against Monkey. I was awestocked. As it been a hours since I first arrivied here on Po's back. I was thinking of what I would do if I couldn't go back and to live a life here by not knowing what was happening to me. I still can't say I believe the snow leapard said was true or not.

"I can't remember what he meant by it." I thought

As I thought I heard a crash. I opened my eyes to see what was happening and then I saw Po was nowhere in the room. Everyone knew something that I didn't. I knew that because I heard something from overhead and saw Po crashing down onto the fall. Ouch!

"Guys, do this happens a lot." I asked while helping Po up "Yeah. We advised him to not fight Tigress. He does it always and he says that he can handle it." Crane explained "Can I try?" I asked "sure, if you want to end up like Po, fine kid." Tigress said with cold spreech "Alright!" I said with determination "Jay, be careful okay." Po said with certain "Okay, Po." I said

Wow. You could see their faces with the determination I had. We been at it like an hour or so. Tigress and I were dodging each other attacks. Finally, I just her in the stomach and made her go about 2 feet away from where I was standing. I was on the ground panting. And I heard someone or something say good job and then I looked around the room. Who knows about what I was hearing? Was it fate or something I couldn't control? No idea for my safety but for the five and Po safety I have to? 


	3. The Dragon Scroll

After, the whole thing with Tigress and she came up to me and said that she couldn't believe she underestimated me. That was the first comment that she said that wasn't mean to me after I got here. It was her idea to help me and then act like she dislike me. Who knew? It was already night time. The gong rang for dinner. The Five were saying something Po's cooking was amazing and that I should try it out. As we all went to the kitchen to just seat there for the time being. It was amazing. The vegatables went into the air and the knife was even with the vegatables. And then the vegatables landed they were all cut into the same size and the panda did it. Wow. Po filled the bowls with the soup and came give each of us a bowl. I took the bowl in two hands. I mean paws as I'm a tiger now. The soup was azaming.

"Wow!" I said with knowing  
"You can't say wow yet Jay." said Snifu  
"What!" I said with falling out of my seat.

Ow. That hurt. Snifu should have told me that he sneaks behind people to scare them. THAT HURT! They say that cats always land on their feet but they're wrong.

"Jay are you okay?" Po said ran to where I was  
"Yeah." I said with pain  
"The Ultimate Power is always the same." Shifu said confusing all of us especially me.  
"Master Shifu, what is this Ultimate Power?" Viper asked  
"Well, you're looking at him." Shifu replied pointing to me  
"Me. Wait that what he said." I replied frighten  
"Tai Lung said that and does he know what he talking about, Jay?" Shifu asked me  
"Hmmm.."I thought for a minute."Don't know and don't want to know."  
"Your the one that only can read the Dragon Scroll." Snifu explain  
"What." all the master replied with me having no idea he was talking about.I just had my mouth open like an idiot.  
"Wait, Shifu your saying that the Dragon Scroll is really not blank." Po exclaimed  
"What's the Dragon Scroll?" I said with no ideas  
"The Dragon Warrior has it." Shifu said  
"I know that." I said "Dragon Scroll. Dragon Warrior. Kind of says that."  
"Everyone go get some rest okay. We'll talk tomorrow." Shifu said

Everyone went to their bedrooms. I went to Po's bedroom with him. Po pointed out that I should sleep on his bed. He would sleep on the floor. It was his idea for it. I let him to what he wanted. I tried to sleep but the questions of What am I? Who am I? Do I belong here with Po and the Five? I don't know but as I can't remember anything from the human world or anything about here.I was thinking that when I fell asleep. I couldn't do anything but lied there thinking the whole night. I feel like I should go do something but I didn't move. Maybe tomorrow will be different. I should try to get to sleep but what can I do to help Po. He was sleeping peacefully. I wish I could do something but I got out of Po's bed and started for the door. I open the door very quietly and hope that Po wouldn't wake up. Good he still asleep.  
"Good Night Buddy." I whisper to him.

I want out of the door and closed it behind me. I knew all the five was asleep already. I need answers for what I am. So decide to go outside and clear my head. It was a good to go exploring but I knew where everything was. Since me, Tigress, and Po were going to the Training Hall and he was pointing out of what the Jade Palace was. I decide to go sit by the Peach Tree. I was at the Peach Tree the whole night and the sun woke me and someone saying woke up son. I was groaning that I didn't want to get up.  
The voice said another thing," So you're the tiger, Po was talking about." saw a goose with a noodle hat on. I was guessing that Po was adopted by him I was right.  
"Who are you? May I ask." I asked the goose  
"You can called me Mr. Ping" Mr. Ping answered  
"Where is he?" A voice come from the direction of the palace  
"Po, we'll find him." Another voice said  
"I hope so." The first voice which was Po.  
"I'm over here." I said 'I made Po worry about me'  
"Jay, there you are." Po said while catching a breather.  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." I said "Was it the bed?" Po asked  
"No. Just had things on my mind." I replied with a smile and he smiled as well.


	4. The Connection

Mr. Ping, Viper, Po, and I went to Jade Palace so the meeting about the whole Ultimate Power would begin with the Ultimate Power and the Dragon Warrior there. I was sitting by Po. Shifu wanted it that way and stated to the panda to get the scroll from his room. He was out of the room in a second. I looked confused and Viper said it was part of his training. He was gone about ten seconds at least. That's fast.

"Do you want to know what the Ultimate Power and Dragon Warrior are able to do together than Tai Lung having Jay for himself to use." Shifu begun. "As you all saw Jay fight Tigress without getting hurt and be able to use techniques you hadn't seen."  
We all nodded.  
"Jay you may have many questions for me and can't explain to yourself." Shifu refered to me I just nodded.  
"Okay, alright I think I should tell you are and what you were. And why I decide to send you to the human world? Why do you have to help the Dragon Warrior?" I nodded to the question that were in my head.  
"Ok, Po hand the Dragon Scroll to Jay." Shifu command  
"Alright." Po said while still confused with rest of us  
"Ok, Jay open the Dragon Scroll." Shifu command me to.  
"Okay." I said. I was trying to open it but didn't open. "I can't open it. Do you need a key for this?"  
"Give it, here." Shifu replied

I give it to him and in a second after I handed it to him. He opened it up without a sweat. I had my mouth open with realization. It was a that loose but I couldn't even open that.

"I loosen it up for you." I said subbornly Monkey started to crack up laughing because of what I said.  
"What's so funny, Monkey?" I said clueless.  
"That what Po said when he receive the Dragon Scroll and tried to open it like you just did and Shifu had to help him. You just said with he said that time to." Monkey explained  
"Oh." I said  
"Here." Shifu said tossing the scroll "Read It."

As I look at the scroll I wonder that me and Po had to go against the snow leopord. In the human world, I couldn't read Chinese but now I knew Kung Fu and to read Chinese. What happening? I am tiger no less. I can't explain most of what is happening but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can't put my paw on it. I saw a goldern scroll and then light appear to show words. The scroll told what the Dragon Warrior had to do help the Ultimate Power for the time without their memory and help learn what their life was. I can't remember this life at all. I might not remember who I was but I know what I am.

"Jay, what does it say?" Po asked  
"Po, you can read it if you want." I said with hopefulness  
"Sure." Po said

He started to read it and made more sense than when I read it. The text ended. Po and I stared at each other for a while then to Shifu but Shifu just nodded. The clueless facical expression we had on was no that bright in character.

"Jay, who are you?" Po asked "Po, I'm on same the ship as you." I answered 'We both going to die'  
"You are not going to Jay which I mean Tiger or Tai." Shifu stated  
"Wait, you just called him a different name, Master Shifu. Why?" Crane asked and looking at me.  
"Crane, that is his real name. His past is a mystery to him not to myself. His parents were students of mine and Master Oogway. They shared a friendship with Tai Lung. Then when Tai Lung let his rage get the better of him and rampage the entire village. Out though Zhuang and Bao Yu were ones of several to stop Tai Lung. As I can see Zhuang has a second him. As Tai has his mother's eyes but has his father's ideals." Shifu stated  
"One Question." I said  
"Yes." Shifu replied "Why did you send me to the human world?" I asked  
"You haven't figure it out yet. To protect you of course." Shifu said  
"Oh." I said with 'I'm that dumb' face  
"You also have father's sense of humor as well." Shifu chuckled.

I wanted to know more than what could understand than what couldn't but what I couldn't understand what I did in the first place, cluelessness. I have what could understand but still had no feeling of belong to this world.  
"Tai, are you in there?" Po asked  
"Uh. Oh. Yeah." I replied not getting use to the name but still not feeling belong.  
"I was thinking that I could show you the village and people in it."Po wonder  
"Okay. But can it wait tomorrow Po?" I said with wondering  
"Yeah." Po said with exciting

I wanted to figure out what I was going to do about my problem. I went back to the Peach Tree. There was Tigress, mediating. I didn't want to bother her but she sense me and called out, "Tai, where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to think here but your mediating and I was going to see if Po would battle with me." I lied  
"How about if me and you could try to figure what's on your mind, Tai?" she said with smile. 'Po's right she really does have a beautiful smile.' I thought  
"Alright." I said sitting by the tigress.  
"So, what's are you thinking?" Tigress asked  
"Mostly about what Shifu said. I can't remember anything about here or who I was?" I said  
"I see." Tigress pointed out  
"I'm different than what I thought before and I have a question for you?" I asked  
"What is it?" Tigress nodded  
"What did you help me?" I asked  
"I wasn't going leave you there to die. No one should die like that. But you can thank Po for helping you get here. He was the one who carried you here. But it wasn't a problem for me but I felt that you would had be someone I been searching for and a long time too." she explained  
"Thanks again." I said while giving her a hug which she give back  
"No problem." She replied

I was smiling again and then started to run off to find Po. Thinking about what happen between me and Tigress just that moment ago. If that she was part of my past or not but I had a feeling. Wondering what Tai Lung meant to killed me there at the enterance of their world. Po and I had to save this world from the destruction of Tai Lung. If I would ever found out what I was and what is this connection between me and Tigress. If we are long lost siblings but many of the questions of what I am coming back. I have to figure out and fast. Maybe tomorrow something would come up. Maybe I just need to sleep it off.


	5. Reality can take the turn for the worst

It was time for bed and Po was excited for tomorrow because he was going to show me around the village. Po still wanted me to sleep in his bed because the head injury I received from the snow leopard. Tigress come see that Po was taking the bandages off my head but I was sure that I was able to do by myself. The bump went down. I was feeling okay. Tigress said night to me and Po. We said it back. "Goodnight, little buddy." Po said with fatherly tone "Night, Po." I replied

I was asleep this time. I was having a nightmare but frighten to me more than anything that Tigress could have done to me. I was with Tai Lung and the five and the Dragon Warrior and even Master Shifu were unconscious. I had fright written on my face and I said "Tai Lung, what have I done?"  
He started an evil chuckle. "You helped me to destory the only ones that could have a chance to stop me. I, thank you for that."  
"What have I done?" I said crying by Tigress. "I'm sorry, Tigress. My sister please forgive me."  
"Don't make me laugh, young tiger." Tai Lung started for the door "Tigress..." I yelled "Tai. Don't beat yourself up." Tigress said softly wiped away my tears "Why not?" I replied with angry tone "I won't let you, my brother." Tigress replied "I almost killed you, sis. You can forgive that easy." I asked "That what siblings do." Tigress said smiling. We hug each other. Then you can't believe what happened next?  
"How sweet? That makes me sick." Tai Lung said "Goodbye Master Tigress." Tai Lung had a sword and stack it into her. I was surprise. "Tigress!!!" I yelled crying yet again.  
"Tai." Tigress said with her dying breath "No one can stop me now, Ultimate Power. You can't stop me even if you try." Tai Lung started. "You will go with them to your own death, my friend."  
"I'm going to destory you." I stated. "I will not let my sis die in vein, you monster."  
"I love that compliment." He come closer and I decide to fight. "You want to know that was your mother's dying words to me as I killed her."  
"Stay back or you will regret it." I annouced 'I won't let this bastard get me'  
"Regret what?" Tai Lung started evily chuckling.  
"I mean it." I went over to Po and grabbed the Sword of Heroes which he fought with. "Stand back, I said." I replied.  
"Tai. Run." Tigress screamed "You. Shut it." Tai Lung grabbed Tigress and threw her against a wall.  
I yelled out again, "Tigress..."  
"Son, listen to your sister, Tai, run." Shifu said breathing a little.  
"No, I am the Ultimate Power. I am not afraid of this leopard bastard." I said bravely which Tai Lung was laughing.  
"You make me chack up, Tiger." Tai Lung said which made me mad.

I ran and use the Sword of Heroes but he disappear and saying something about my father's heart and that I wasn't as strong as him or my mother or even Tigress, herself. No one could stop his range but not the only one that had tried either. I had no idea what was happening. Then I heard someone saying my name. I wake up and breathing heavily. I saw Tigress. She put her paw onto one of my cheeks. She was wiping the tears that I produced from that nightmare. I was scared to lose one of the five or even Po. Po was just waking up to find what made the noise and found Tigress on the bed with me. She comforting me.

"Tigress, what are you doing here?" Po asked "Seeing who was screaming my name." She answered angrily, "Didn't you hear Tai?"  
"No, because I'm not the light sleeper." Po answered "You know that I could shot you into the air and make you crash though the roof. Right Panda." Tigress become more angry.  
"Calm Down, Sis. I mean Tigress." I said nervously hoping that she didn't hear the first part that sentence.  
"What did you say?" Tigress asked more calmly.  
"I said calm down Tigress." I replied "I heard something else." Tigress said "Nope." I said awkwardly and shaking my head.  
"You should get some more rest before Shifu rings the gong okay." Tigress said concernly.  
"Will do." I answered

Just maybe Shifu knows what that dream meant and I hope I can figure it out as well. If Tigress is my long lost sister and I'm her long lost little brother. Tai Lung can wait. I hope more than anything that Shifu knows more than the story than he telling us. More to the story and just maybe that my parents might be Tigress' parents as well. Tigress went back to her room and Po and I started to talked about what just happened.

"So, Tai, what's with calling Tigress. Sis." Po asked "Po you heard that part." I replied and he nodded. "It was in my dream there was Tai Lung and us. I was with Tai Lung. You and the others were on the floor unconscious. Then me and Tigress had a strange conventsation. We were calling each other sister and brother. I don't know what to say to that dream but there is a connection to me and Tigress for sure."  
"That's strange." Po said like he was about to wet himself and from the look on his face, he was more surprise than me. "We could take Tigress' evidence and get to back to bed but the gong."  
"Yeah, Po are you going to take to village as promise?" I asked "Yeah." He replied with a smile but I couldn't help myself but I started to smile too.

We went back to sleep. I was hoping that I would see Po's father tomorrow. He was very nice but very talkative. Believe me that goose knows a few things about noodles. Many more questions came to my head and even more of questions to ask Shifu about that dream. If me and Tigress are related or not but I have to know. I can't believe that dream at all. Tai Lung might be a problem to us in the future or more of a problem for me. Po was the one who defected him once, can he do it again? Or does he need my help to defected him with him. The future only will tell and future is a mystery to us still. 


	6. A Day in the Life of the Dragon Warrior

From the terror episode, last night, I got some sleep. I wake up this time to the gong and I was wondering how hard Shifu bangs on the gong anyways. The gong was annoying and I wonder how come the five and Po can stand it at all. From the meal, last night was awesome but breakfast was even more awesome. Po is an amazing cook and he tells me that his dad showed him how to cook. I'm excited about today because Po is taking to village to show me around. Shifu said that we could go after an hour or two of training. Po wanted to fight me and then the winner of our fight would fight Tigress. Po was mad at me because I didn't get a scratch from him and he was pretty bang up. I tried to reason with him and that what Tigress would do something to him that was more painful than what I could have done. As Po was more excited about me going with him to the village and meet some more people.

"Don't fall down the stairs again for how many times you done that, Po?" Mantis said on Monkey's head.

"That's not going to happen this time." Po said walking to steps.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said standing in place clueless.

Po was at the edge of the top of the steps to the village. He turned around and said "It's none of your concern, Tai."

"Why?" I replied

"Just wait Mantis, I'm not going to fall today or any other day from here on out." Po exclaimed

"That would never happen." Monkey said with a clue of what was going on

"What happen?" I asked

"Watch" Crane said with a hint of it going to happen now.

"Ah…" Po yelling

The five and I walked to the steps and look down and there was Po rolling down them. I was about to open my mouth and decide not to. Po was screaming like a little girl. It was funny. As he got down to the bottom of the steps he landed on his back. I was still wondering was this what the Dragon Warrior does every day. I ran down the steps to see if he was alright but Tigress stop me for an odd reason. Po was getting up and with a grin on his face and no idea about it. I was running to him but I didn't slip on the steps like he did.

"Hey Po, are you okay?" I asked concern

"Yeah that happens on a regular basis." Po answered

Then something really funny happen, Mr. Ping came from nowhere and gave Po a hug. As they were done with their hug, there was something tied around Po waist and it was an apron. I was laughing and fallen onto the ground. Po glaring me to stop but I couldn't help it. Two pigs come to greet the Dragon Warrior for some odd reason. The pigs called him, Po instead of Dragon Warrior. I was guessing that they knew Po before the whole thing with Dragon Warrior title.

"I see you got down here for now, Po." One of them said

"Po you hadn't come yesterday, why?" The other one said

"Well, I returned from the mission two days and Tigress and I found him." He said pointing to me

"Hey." I said with one paw up  
"So, what's his name, then" The first spoke again

"His name is Tai." Po answered

"Does he know kung fu?" The other spoke as well

"Yes, I do. I can even keep up with Tigress which Po can't." I pointed out with angry

"No one can do that even males can't, sorry but you are wrong." The first spoke to me

"That's funny." Other said

"You guys can believe it or not. Doesn't matter to me that you can't believe me and Po saw it with his own two eyes" I replied

"Po is this true?" The second one spoke

"Yeah, well, Tigress is my sparring partner but I can't do what Tai can do. He is a kung fu genius." Po was starching the back of his neck. 'The panda thinks that my powers on origins terms.'

"Okay, bye Po." The first said.

While walking the other went after him but could catch up to him though. What was wrong with them? They think that they could just walk over me like that. I might be five years younger than them but they don't have to be that mean about what I can do on my own. I guess people don't know what they can't see and will never believe it as well. As the day went on as a herd of little bunnies came surround the Dragon Warrior. They were all talking pretty fast and Po and I couldn't tell who was talking at all.

"Guys, please one at a time." Po said putting his paws up to stop them. "Alright, you"

"How was the mission with Master Tigress?" one bunny asked "And who's this?"

"The mission went awesomely. This is Tai, he's new here." Po replied "You now."

"I wondering if Po loves Master Tigress?" another bunny asked

"Well, if I tell you don't tell anyone about, okay." Po asked

"Yup, Yes." All the bunnies said unison and even all of them even Po stared at me, "Alright." I said

"Alright, I might have a crush on her since we were children." Po committed

"I think I have an idea because the way you look at her." I answered

"The way look at whom?" Someone said behind us.

"Tigress" Po and I said unison.

* * *

As we both said in unison we both fall to the ground. We had frightened faces on. The bunnies and Tigress were just giggling. I was about to say another thing but I decide to wait until they giggle fest was over. That wasn't even funny at all. Did Tigress get there anyways? She was good at creeping around places. That scared me out of my mind. Then after that I heard some people yelling PO. Then I looked around and looked at Po as his face was still frightened. I saw a lot of girls running to say hi to him. As they got to us they yelled at Tigress for scaring "their" Po.

"Hey Tigress, what are you doing sneaking behind our Po darling." One feline said which I guess was the captain of her army.

"One question, who the hell are you?" I asked 'I really don't want to know.'

"Excellent question, I'm the president of the Dragon Warrior fan club and the seventh of the generation of mine that would be a president of a fan club. I'm also called Princess of Fan Clubs." She said.

'That didn't answer my question.' "I meant your name." I asked

"Oh. It's Angela. People called me, Angie." Angie happily answered.

'This chick is nuts.' "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked another question

"Because you're cute." She said dreamily. "What's your name?" she tapped my chest

"My name is unknown to me. Sorry, I can't answer your question." I replied

"So Master Po, what's his name?" I asked Po the question.

This conservation was giving me a headache from this feline which just met me and wants to know my name just because of what I replied. Po had a clueless face on when he answered, "I don't know." He shrugged. "I think he said his name was Jimmy or something along those lines."

"Jimmy? That is unusual name." Angie replied

I nodded. Great, a total strange knows a name that isn't my real name, great. We both saw the face on our feline master. She was speechless. As you can see that I and Po can think of many things and I wonder what we can in battle with each other. After whole thing with Angie was over, we invited Tigress to lunch at Po's goose father restaurant for a bite to eat. We all saw that place was crowded and we went to Po's old room in the place. It was a little awkward at first that you can see many of the things of what Po collected of the five. There were posters, shooting stars, five figurines of the five. That's a little creepy as I looked closer I saw Po in a figurine form. I can say it did give his character for sure. It was kind of assuming. As Tigress and I have conservation about my dream and that I called her sis in my dream. She rinsed her eyebrow and asked me if I was lying to her. I wasn't lying to her at all and that I could get her believe that we might be long lost siblings by any chance. As we ended the conservation Po enter his old room with three bowls. He handed two of them to me and Tigress. I and he were slipping the soup and as Tigress was using a spoon for hers. When I saw that they were staring at me. They weren't trying to laugh and then I had an idea that a noodle was on my face. Then after I figure that out and I started play to role of Shifu.

"You can't the Dragon Warrior, you're a panda. If you work hard enough you much grow ears like mine. Tigress stops taking this as a joke." I said with my Shifu voice.

"Stop dude. Pl ease stop." Po was laughing so hard he was choking on his lunch.

"Nice Kido that sounds like Shifu." Tigress was giggling as she was saying that.

After that we went back to the palace and there in the courtyard were Monkey and Mantis in a sparring match. It looked from our view that Mantis was beating Monkey pretty bad. Viper and Crane were seating on the ground watching. In seconds, Monkey was on the ground panting and Mantis was also. That many could say that they saw the five and Dragon Warrior in battle but I live with them as well as being a student of Shifu. As me and Tigress wanted to have another sparring match between me and her and that would the winner would fight Shifu. We were doing the thing that when I first got here. I punch. She dodges. She punches. I dodge. I kick. She dodges again. She kicks again. As the previous between each other we both were on the ground panting this time. I think that is a tie between me and her.

"That's awesome." I shouted

"Hmm I guess." Tigress replied

"You guess that I can keep up with you Sis." I shouted 'Man, I called her Sis again.'

"What's with you calling me 'Sis'." Tigress asked

"Well, I don't know why, just that I called you 'Sis' in my dream." I replied

"No. That not it at Tai. The truth is that you are siblings. I sent Tigress to the orphanage and you to the human realm." Shifu said exiting the Training Hall

"Ok. That's doesn't explain that the leopard was able to tell I was me in the human form." I questioned

"Tai Lung might have a thought that Oogway was only to be able to know you by your personality." Shifu answers, "I remember the day a lot of Tigress the age of five and you just born." Shifu started

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Daddy, is he born yet?" young Tigress asked_

"_Yes, my princess. Yes, your baby brother was born today." Zhuang said. "Bao Yu, can we come in now, your daughter can't wait to meet her little brother."_

_As Tigress and Zhuang was opening the door to the room where her mother and the new born little brother as I and Master Oogway were almost down the hall as well as Tai Lung to meet the new born tiger. Tigress was very excited about the little tiger and to teach the new born the kung fu she knew at the bright age of five. Zhuang and Bao Yu kissed to celebrate their new born arrival into the world. As they already pick a name for the young tiger as it was their idea name him after their good friend from cubhood, Tai Lung. The leopard got them together as well. They wanted him to the cub's godfather as well as to name him after the leopard. As the cub was sleeping in his mother's arms and his hearing was good as ears were twitching side to side. As the two masters and the leopard come into the room and young Tigress hugged each of them and made each of them chuckle. _

"_How have you been, young master?" Master Oogway asked_

"_I'm very good, Master Oogway." Young Tigress said bowing._

"_No formalities, young one." Master Oogway said_

"_Okay, master." Young Tigress said confusing._

"_Tigress, honey do you want to hold your baby brother?" Bao Yu asked her excited daughter_

"_Yes, mommy" Tigress replied walk over to where her baby brother and mother._

"_Okay, I'm to give him to you. Watch his head, darling." Bao Yu said_

"_Bao Yu, I love you." Zhuang said kissing her on the cheek_

"_Zhuang, I love you too." Bao Yu said giving him a soft kiss on his lips._

"_You guys, you do that too much." Tai Lung said with 'that always happens' tone._

_The couple was chuckling. As they watch their daughter holding their son. Their children would be kung fu warriors like them one day as Tigress already surpasses most kids in her age group. The night come and the two male students were about to who would be the next Dragon Warrior and knew there that the baby tiger which was to the Ultimate Power by prophesy. As the previous grand master had foretold the tigers that their newest family member would be great help for the Dragon Warrior before Master Oogway himself. As the master was very close to Oogway and chose him as successor. As Oogway was the founder of kung fu and his master would be the one who write the techniques he made onto the scrolls. _

"_Sorry Master Shifu, none of your students is the Dragon Warrior. I am very sorry, you two that trained since you were cubs. I was very surprise that you two were the best of our students and had the rivalry and friendship out though the whole time here. One found love and has a family that cares. One found a loving father for which taught him the way of kung fu." Oogway started. "As the real Dragon Warrior show up in the several years from now, and we stall wait until that day."_

"_Yes, Master." The two males said unison bowing to the aged master_

"_That can't be it and what I learned all those years were wasted on a harmless choice." Tai Lung stated_

"_Tai don't worry that much of it and we might not be the Dragon Warrior. We are kung fu fighters and will teach future generations. Right sweetie" Zhuang said whiling petting his daughter's head. Tigress nodded to father._

"_Zhuang's right. Tai you guys might have used your whole life on a dream and that we have to teach the future generations to fight for them as we did as children." Bao Yu explained_

"_You two are not mad of what they did to our other dreams. We left them for the Dragon Scroll. That I was only a cub and heard the stories Shifu told me." Tai Lung exclaimed "What do we do now? Wait until the real damn Dragon Warrior comes."_

"_Tai, calm your--" Zhuang was interrupted._

"_Tai, calm yourself. How can I? I got my dream taken away from me. As you got the girl and she gave birth to your children." Tai Lung said "I can't even get that. She was my best friend and then your fiancée."_

"_Tai, come on we connected." Zhuang said_

"_Zhuang, don't give me that bullshit." Tai Lung replied "I am going to think and better don't came after me." _

_Tai Lung rages got the best for him as he set fires onto the village. Zhuang and Bao Yu went to get their friend to quit his rampage on their home. They left their children at the Jade Palace and then Master Oogway sent the cub to the human realm which he was turned into human and he was safe his first fifteen years of life there. As Zhuang's and Bao Yu's were committed by their own friend, a fellow student, and a brother to them, as the children were separated from each other lived each other's lives to not know the family they once had or even if they had a family. Zhuang and Bao Yu bodies were burn and their ashes fly in the wind to go all over the world as a sign of what happened to be known. As Master Oogway stop Tai Lung as I couldn't stop him by himself._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me, I had a family?" Tigress shouted

"I didn't want you to worry that you wouldn't see your brother again." Shifu explained

"So, now that me and Po have to stop that bastard once and for all." I said with angry.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that about Tai Lung. He killed Tigress' and Tai's parents. He has no reason to call himself a kung fu warrior." Po asked

"I am so sorry you two as if I brought back, Tai on my own he would have been killed as for being a child to curse." Shifu said

"I'm not curse, Shifu. I'm any other even I can't explain most of what happened." I started. "We might be able to defeat Tai Lung with or without Shifu. I think me and Tigress wouldn't let our own emotions into the battle but not to known about this in the first place than knowing it now. We both trust you and you told us both a lie about our own past. Many of kung fu warriors before us might have a chance against Tai Lung but Tigress and I are different because what we have like friends that would stick by you until the end."

"True but all of you need rest tonight as well as I do." Shifu explained. "Goodnight students." Shifu bowed and left.

"He's right. It's getting dark." Crane explained.

As the rest of the five and Po were back to the bunkhouse. As Tigress and I stand there and walked with each other and we each had questions for each of us both of us needed rest. We decided to ask them tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will be better than today. Shifu hid something from us that we had a sibling which had a feeling that they were near and nearer than what we could see. Master Oogway knew me and I wish I could remember him and I think that he would have an idea or something. We said goodnight to each other and went other rooms.

"You do know me, son. I'm closer to you than your own family." The same voice I heard from the first fight of Tigress and I.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked the voice

"You know who I am." The voice said.

Then the voice was silent. More questions were in my head than what my family was like, is Tigress something more than what she wants people to see, and who's the voice inside me head. I don't know or even know answer just maybe I can get some sleep tonight.


	7. The Training Begins!

As I tried so hard to remember what Shifu said and to remember anything about this realm which I was born to. Fifteen years. Not knowing my true family as my adopted family in the human realm was like a family. I didn't feel that I belong to there at all. Tigress and I are five years apart. She's twenty and I'm fifteen. We both have different personalities and even different trails of thought. I had another dream but I couldn't tell if the dream was a dream or seeing the future like the other one was. I was in this room I couldn't explain it or see it for that matter. The voice said, "Wow. You look a lot different than I saw you the day of your birth."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My apologies, my name is Master Oogway. You called me, Turtle when you were just born." Oogway replied.

"So you're the voice I been hearing." I told him.

"You are a lot like both of your parents. You got your father's sense of humor and your mother's ability to talk to spirits." Oogway explained.

"I wonder how I can see you now." I asked

"You are able because I am dreaming with you and I am the master to teach you the techniques that are trap inside you." Oogway started explain. "This will only work with you but no one else."

"What do I have to do? I want to learn but how can I?" I asked question unsure that he could answer.

"By mediating young master let your chi goes a way to hand and you will create your weapon." Oogway stated.

"I'll try." I said

I try to put my entire chi into my hand as I saw the weapon of a staff came to appear. It felt real and I tried it out. It was as powerful as I was and I couldn't believe that I created this weapon of choice. I tried to make the Sword of Heroes from the dream I had. It felt real like the staff was. The Sword of Heroes had a golden handle with a dragon engrave in it. As the blade look like a mouth of a dragon which was cool. I started to swing the sword around and it was a lot heavier than I thought when Po gave me the tour of the palace. Master Oogway was very strong for the form he was in. As the elder tortoise was able to do what I couldn't and the scene was amazing he was one with the blade.

"Question" I said.

"Yes, young master what is it?" Oogway asked.

As he stopped and the sword vanishes without trace, I replied with a nervous smile, "I have to be one with my weapons as they don't vanish, right."

"Yes, you got it." He said smiling. And as he vanished I heard the gong and then the paper door slid up. "Tai, wake up!" the voice shouted with angry.

"Ahhh…" I fall out my bed and it hurt big time.

"Good Morin', Master Circle Ears." I said which I was slurring. I got figure that I was calling Shifu, Master Circle Ears. He wasn't laughing.

"Oh…Morin' Shifu" I bowed to the red panda.

"Good you came to your senses and let's begin your training as you are capable to take Tigress on without hurting yourself. Well, I guess I have to be your sparring partner than." Shifu training me as a student of the palace and many things were inside of my head and the power I just learned in my sleep would help. So, in the courtyard Shifu stand on one side I stood at the other end. I made a sword with my newly founded ability from the dreamland which Master Oogway taught me. The five and my Dragon Warrior friend were stocked of my new ability and I surprise myself as well. Shifu was chuckling about who knows.

"What's funny, Shifu?" I snapped.

"That is the move you learned from your dream world, from Master Oogway no less." He replied.

* * *

More stock came to the Five and the Dragon Warrior were as stock that I learned from the deceased master which I was unable to tell them that but as Shifu was snickering and standing without his guard up and I took my chance and then I ran at him and he was behind me and flip me and it was more pain to me as I was only been here a couple of days as I count today. I painfully yelled. Well, Tigress was shaking her head with small smile. As the five and Po explored their training further in the Training Hall and with the amazement that Po was winning against my own sister. I could tell that Tigress was letting him win. He didn't even notice it but at the end he did.

Po exclaimed, "Tigress, I called that a tie."

Tigress giggled, "Oh really, Dragon Warrior."

"Yes, because you weren't beating the panda out of me." Po said. She started snickering now.

"Guys, come on you guys do this a lot. I wonder if Tigress likes pissing you off Po." Crane said without knowing everyone wanted to know that answer, badly.

"Yeah, you hated because he took the title of Dragon Warrior and now you have this feeling that you're his friend and you guys are closer than that, you guys called each other sibling." Monkey pointed out.

Their bickering about a stupid thing like a little friendly sparring match which the match between the Dragon Warrior and the Leader of the Furious Five and Po wasn't happy about the re-match. He was all bruises and scratches. Funny right, then the gong rang and that meant training was over and I learned a new technique thanks to Oogway. Oogway taught me that I could control other being with the powers of chi and that I can duplicate myself for two of me. In the conflict between Ms. Kitty and Mr. Panda-butt, I was the one to decide who won but I just walked out of the room. We all went back to the bunkhouse and everyone except for Tigress, were in Po's room. We were all talking and they were impressed by the power I learned only in my sleep and that the Ultimate Power had pretty awesome powers well not what I others of the five said but Po did say that.

"So, how did you learn that move, Tai?" Monkey asked

"Well, I learn it in my sleep or should I call it, my personal dream training hall." I said whiling rubbing the back of my neck.

"How did you do that anyways, dude? I couldn't even get a chance to do that." Mantis asked as a question I thought that come from Po.

"Oogway said that I'm the only one can do that move. That I should get a hang with the move before I start any other training." I replied

"Cool! Do it again? Do it again?" Po said acting like a child to see something again.

I thought about it and Po give a face of disappoint. Then I thought of what weapon I would do and then it hit me, the Sword of Heroes. I clenched my paw and then it was there, the Sword of Heroes in my hands once again. I have been at the palace for only a few days as the others been here almost their whole lives except for Po which begin his own kung fu journey like a year or two ago. I just started a couple of days ago. I can't get the idea of a kung fu warrior to my head yet because I can't think that I going to live in this world forever and becoming something that I couldn't be something I want but there is a way out of here. I heard someone calling my name and I remember I was in Po's room with Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey.

"Tai. Are you in there?" Viper asked.

"Oh… Yeah." I answered

"What were you thinking about?" Viper questioned me staring off into space.

"Well…" I look at my paw and the sword wasn't there. "Well…I was thinking of what Oogway said?" I lied

"What did Master Oogway say to you?" Crane asked

* * *

"Well…." I started and I was interrupted by my sister.

"It looks like we have another panda on our hands." She said making a joke.

"Sis, was that a joke because I'm not laughing." I said

"I can't say it was brother. I was making observation." She replied

"Of course, you were." I said glaring at her.

"One question." She said

"What?" I replied

"Did you ever believe that you would have a blood sibling in your life?" She asked

"I can't answer that question." I said putting my head down.

"Why not?" Tigress snapped and unleashed her claws.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled

"What?" Tigress stopped

"Maybe he doesn't know how to answer that question nor can you answer as well." Viper said concern for both of us.

Tigress just want out of the door and then I said, "The answer is no, Tigress. That the only answer to that question. "

The answer was no and that was the way that the word worked. I could see something that comes from her eyes, her amber eyes. Tears? I wasn't the only one to see that but no one came to make her go so deep even for five she did care about them and Tigress was the one to hide the fact to the emotions inside her.

"Tigress, what is your answer to that question, then?" I asked.

"As you said there is only one answer for that question and the answer I would say is no as well." She said crying.

She was crying right in front of her friends and me, her long lost brother. I can say that there is one thing that I could have done but that is only one way. I got up and went to Tigress and I gave her something to calm her, a hug. She was still crying but now she was crying because of joy and I knew that for a reason. As Po was about to cry as well as I was crying with hugging my long lost sister. As the five came to comfort her as I did.

"Tigress." I said softly in front of her.

"Yeah, Tai." She asked

"I love you, Jie Jie." I said smiling at her.

And she couldn't even help but smile and a big one at that, "I love you, Di Di."

As the five were still having me and my sister in a tight hold and guess what Po did? He was crying as well as me and Tigress were and come up to our family moment and the giant panda give our group a giant bear hug. And in the take we all were on the ground me and Tigress on the bottom and the five in the middle and our beloved panda buddy on top of us. As we heard a voice from the door was clearing their throat. Tigress and I were looking up and saw Shifu and Mr. Ping were there. They were just smiling at our moment. We had to smile back and surprise that Po and the five were up from the ground. Tigress got up and helped me up.

"What can I say?" Shifu asked referring the question me and Tigress.

"You can say that we forgive the old master for what he did." I said

"Why that?" Shifu replied

This time Tigress answered, "That there is many differences between your tiger students and many similar we didn't see before."

"That so." Shifu bowed. We bowed to our master.

As me and Tigress planned out our Saturday together and that we would be together the whole day and the rest of the five would have a day to hang with Po as me and Tigress discover each other point of views. We each gave their goodnights. We all had a good feeling that we knew more about how me and Tigress were happy to have a sibling that we wouldn't take for granted that we didn't. It was almost a week of me being here in this world than the human realm. And will I ever go back or stay here with my sister that was here all the time than what I thought of being a tiger than being human whom the feelings of having a sister that knew nothing about you by even existed or being the one to share the emotions of love to. I can't say that the bond Tigress and I grew or not but we become closer by just answering a question. Maybe spending a day together with helps us more to understand each other with this path we are on together. Maybe that the five and Po will help but today we're planning on a family day for me and her, tomorrow maybe some questions will answer questions in my head about my family.


	8. That's Sibling for Ya

This time the gong woke me up not Shifu that's a good thing. As the five and Po were saying, "Morning, Master." and I was rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and something hard hit me in the forehead. I let out a groan of pain. I heard someone snickering and it was Monkey. I sat up of did Indian style of seating and that hit into the forehead. Hurt. Did hurt harder than I except. As the five and Po were going in a straight line to the kitchen and I got up. I went to the kitchen with Shifu. We had a conversation about what I should do to not be sleeping when the gong rings and I was still half-asleep. And I was about to get hit but I stopped the staff in the hands of Shifu. He was impressed that I was half-asleep and be able to the staff in mid-air. I could smell so eggs from the kitchen. We were having eggs and rice.

"Order up." Po said passing the bowls of rice and eggs along.

"Thanks." I said getting my bowl.

"No prob." Po replied with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Viper asked Tigress.

"Well, you guys can do anything. I thought me and my brother would just take a walk and talk." Tigress replied

"Why just a walk?" I said with food in my mouth.

"Why? We are going to get to know each other better." She replied angry.

As we all finish our meals and were talking about random things like why Shifu so strict. I can say that many things I can't explain. I change the clothes I was wearing into something I could wear and that I change into a black shirt and blue shorts which the hoodie I was wearing was to warm. The five and Po were going to hang around the village for the day. I and Tigress would go to this river bank as we walk out there. And Shifu was going to Mr. Ping's noodle shop to play a game of Mahjong. We as Tigress and I were going a river we bought a backpack with swimsuits. The river was a swimming place and Tigress thought of going there and stays there the whole day because Po made us a lunch for our little trip. I got the worst part had to carry the backpack there. As it was a couple miles away, we decide to take a walk asking each other questions. Tigress started, "What's your favorite color?".

"Orange, what's yours?" I asked

"Red. Of course" Tigress said pointing at her shirt.

"What's one thing that you do that no one would be able to found out that easy?" I questioned

"Singing, I guess." She shrugged.

"Singing?" I shouted with amazement.

"Yours" She shouted at me.

"Drawing" I replied with a smile.

As we were going to a hot stop for the summer for the Valley of Peace and the families were all around and some of the small ones were running up to Tigress and I was amaze at that little kids want to be like the masters of the Jade Palace. I was hearing that she was getting comments from her fans. That she was saying that they might learn something from her today. I wonder that I had an idea of it. One of the kids asked her who I was. She said, "He's my brother. As there is a story but long story short that he was in a place far away and I and the Dragon Warrior saved him." All the kids were amaze than saying that they had no idea that their Master Tigress would have a sibling. I heard yelling once again and not from the children but some teenagers and adults around the ages eighteen to twenty-two. I could see that I was in a circle with me and sis in the middle and the males were yelling at me for some odd reason like one called out, "What she already with someone." Another said, "What I thought she was single." I had an idea then what happen next I wouldn't forget. She snapped. "What the hell? You guys are a pain in my ass. Even if I'm the others you always drew conclusions. What the hell?" They were whimpering and I had an idea why they were. "For one thing, I can say Tigress, that your fan-boys are worst than Po's fan-girls." She nodded. The boys started to run when she growled at them.

"Are we staying or not?" I asked

"You want to?" She asked

"Do you?" I replied

"Nope" She said

"Let's go back to the palace then." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, but we are not going to do any training." She commented

As we walked back to the palace and we had lunch that Po made us. It was some plain rice balls. We ate the rice balls with the water we got from the sink. As we were sitting at the kitchen table and all plans were done. I thought that we should do something but the only that I was. Wait. I have my iPod in my hoodie. I ran out of the room and came back with my iPod. It was an iPod nano a green one.

"What's that?" Tigress asked

"This is an iPod. It's a music player." I explain what I had in my hands. I put one of the earphones into my ear. I was shuffling though my music and found one that I thought was awesome, it was by Green Day and the song was called Basket Case. "Listen to this," I said give her other earphone, "Put it into your ear like this." I pointed to my ear.

As the song end as Tigress was asking there are any other songs like the one we listened to. I picked my favorite song which was all about the way if a person dreams and the dreams would be what if? What if I was something I didn't even except. I picked the song What If by Simple Plan. I told Tigress that this song was about and then played it. It ended and then we heard someone moving around the palace. We heard it came from the Hall of Heroes and there was one person. The character was well built and had this feeling of cockiness around them. I thought for a minute about it and that's when I could give a thought of who was it.

"Tai Lung" I said softly with surprise

"What?" Tigress asked

"Tai Lung" I told her

She gasped. "How can you tell?"

"The way he acts." I replied

"Well, I can see that you remember me, human." Tai Lung said. "I wonder if you want to leave this place."

"No I don't." I replied growling

"Too bad," Tai Lung said, "I thought that your father's abilities wouldn't be able to do but if you are what you are. You are able to do his abilities. Unlike you believe I am I can sense that you are the Ultimate Power and with that damn bastard of my friend that took all of what I did and made a fool out of me in training and if you asked me, he deserved to die when he did. Mr. Shifu's favorite student was perfect like you, Tigress but as he did have a problem with his temper." He smirked and snickering.

Tigress started growling unleashing her claws and said, "Why you?"

I stopped her by putting my arm up in front of her, "Go on, you bastard."

"Thank you, Tiger. As I was saying that you both have some traits of your parents. The younger one has many of yours mother's traits like the way that he would stop someone from hurting themselves and that the true talent that wouldn't be able to understand by their self." He started evil chuckling. "I'm amaze of what your father traits are in you, boy. You are calm as he was and that you both can't let emotions out easy."

Tigress was growling, "You destroy what we had, you monster."

"What was that?" He asked

"I said you monster." She snapped and I stopped her again.

"Calm, yourself." I said to her and calm down a little. "Good."

"Wow. You haven't been that mad at me about your parents, Tai." Tai Lung referred to me about the feelings I was holding back.

"No duh… I have an idea of what you are doing and trying to get to me to do but as you can see your not doing much of a good job at it." I said with 'I get it' type of tone.

"You don't care that I killed your parents. What a shame." Tai Lung was pissing me off but he couldn't see that.

"I really care less believe me and I can't forgive for what you have done or you are going to do, right." I started. "I am just a kid that can't understand why he's here or to believe this thing that you call home. If my parents were your friends or that you killed them because of your own rage." I started to walk towards him without hesitation and he started to growl and Tigress was frozen at what I did. "I am not afraid of you or what you can do. I can't wait for the battle between me and you with my friend the Dragon Warrior at my side. You won't able to do anything to me and won't be able to destroy the rest of my family which I found here not in the human realm. I can say that you have some guts to show your face around here."

"I knew it, you have his determination. I like it." Tai Lung said. "I can't wait to have your powers when you die."

"I won't die and I will get revenge for my parents' death with your cold blood on the floor." I said coldly.

"I'll be waiting to take your powers and I'm done with you and then take your own sister's life with your powers and you watch with your dying breath." Tai Lung laughing evilly again.

"What a shame. That you have to leave so soon because I think Shifu calling." I lied

"What a shame as well I wanted to just to get to know my godson better." Tai Lung said and then vanished.

And as he vanish I stood there and then I punched a pillar in the hall and Tigress came running to me.

"Are you okay?" Tigress was concerned

"Yeah" I replied. "You?"

"A little shaken" She said. "Did you really hear Shifu because I didn't?"

"Nope and He ended up leaving." I replied talking about Tai Lung.

We had a feeling that Tai Lung wanted finishes what he started 15 years ago. As we didn't know what to except from that leopard and what he was capable to do but as Tigress fought him once. I didn't think of more of what I can do. I have to train more than what can handle as this was the first time I been at this thing. As the four of the five and Po got back and saw me and Tigress just mediating thinking of a way to stop Tai Lung from himself and to stop him from destroy our own family at the Jade Palace. They notice that me and Tigress were out of it and they started ask us what was with us. I got up and started walking to the bunkhouse to rest and get some answers from the elder master.

_**Meanwhile at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes**_

"So, what's up with Tai?" Monkey asked Tigress.

"How to put this" Tigress started and she took a deep breath. "Tai Lung was here and was talking to me and Tai for awhile started saying that he would take Tai's life for his powers. The powers that no one can do except for him."

The rest of five and Dragon Warrior nodded.

"That doesn't explain why he looked so depressed?" Po said

"Tai Lung said that he would kill Tai first and when Tai is dying he would kill me and make him watch the show." Tigress replied sadly

All of them jaws dropped.

_**As Tigress was talking the five and Po about what happened between Tai Lung and her brother and herself, at the other side of the palace in the bunkhouse was our hero in his own subconscious.**_

"So, you came for answers did you?" Oogway asked

"Yeah, what can I do to stop Tai Lung?" I replied.

"As you said with your ideals what are you doing?" Oogway started. "The question is can you back up your words and phrases with your skills I taught you."

"I can and I will." I answered with pride.

"That's funny. I can say Tai Lung is right about one thing he said." The elder tortoise said.

"What's that?" I asked

"Your father's determination and your mother's feelings to protect what she believes in are in you." He explained. "As your sister and you are going to be challenge for what you two believe in and what your father's and mother's deaths were not for nothing and why Tai Lung brought you back to this world. That a saying that yesterday is history, tomorrow is mystery, and today is gift. That's why it is called the present."

"So it means that yesterday may be gone but not forgotten, tomorrow will be revealed to you, and the last was about how today is more special then what we see, right." I said. "And it is also a play on words."

"Yes, and I see another trait that Tai Lung forgot to say that it is so observe to see." Oogway stated.

"What?" I questioned the deceased master

"By what you just said young one, something as simple as repeating what it meant to me and that is the same answer I got from your father when I first met him. I can say you and your sister are quiet smart for your ages. As one thing that Tai Lung and you are different is that, Tai Lung did not know how to comprehend the power of reasoning." Oogway stated. "That is why he lost to the Dragon Warrior in the first place."

"Thanks, Oogway." I said. "I can say that I understand most of what you just taught me. That people are different and are the same at a point and as more people could be like one another without knowing."

"Any time my boy." Master Oogway bowed and I started too bowed but he stopped. "No formalities. Please Tai not from you. I will always be with you and use this every some so often." Oogway said tipping at my head.

I had opened my eyes and saw my sister standing at my door. I smiled with my goofy grin. She smiled not like I said I love her but it was a smile no less. She came to sit on my bed and I was on it doing Indian style. She was happy see that I wasn't depress like before.

"Did you get your answers?" She asked

"Yup" I said. "I was wondering what you thought of Oogway when came to the palace."

"I thought of him as a grandfather a lot. He told me stories and helped with my training." She started giggling. "He said even some of the strangest of things that I couldn't understand."

"Like a phrase, which was about tomorrow, yesterday, and today? Isn't that one of the phrases, sis?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know?" She rinsed her eyebrow.

I started rub the back of my neck, "He told me, when I was in subconscious and comprehend what he meant."

"Oh… goodnight then" She leaned to my forehead and kissed it. "That was brave of you to stand up to Tai Lung like that.

"That's what the Ultimate Power does! Goodnight, sis" I said as she got up went to the sliding door and walked out to her room. As I can see that my sister is more than what she want people to see her. The five and Po and even Oogway and Shifu see this side of her. I can say that we are definitely siblings. The way knows what each other is thinking and that we can't break the bond between us than other siblings can. That's siblings for ya.

Tai: Aaron when is the part I'm going to beat up that leopard bastard?

Me: Well, I can't tell you because you might scare Po.

Tigress: It's funny when the panda gets scare.

Tai and Me: Tigress! *Scare and then Out cold*

Tigress: Dang, sneaking around does that. *giggling* Aaron might want you to review this chapter so do.


	9. The Scenes of the Past

Author's Note: I been thinking about this chapter so I've thought that this would be an awesome chapter but sad at the same time.

~Aaron- Owner of Tai, Zhuang, and Bao Yu and none of the characters of Kung Fu Panda….

* * *

I couldn't sleep a wink tonight. I decide to cut my lost to a gain some training with my powers. I got out of bed and went to open the door and close it gently to not wake up any of the five or Po. I can't think a better thing to do. I went to the peach tree and focused some of my chi to my hand and a staff appeared and I started with a few swings. As it was hours after that, I sat at the base of the tree and wonder if I could think about what the snow leopard said. Only hearing what Tai Lung had to say.

"_Thank you, Tiger. As I was saying that you both have some traits of your parents. The younger one has many of yours mother's traits like the way that he would stop someone from hurting themselves and that the true talent that wouldn't be able to understand by their self." He started evil chuckling. "I'm amaze of what your father traits are in you, boy. You are calm as he was and that you both can't let emotions out easy."_

"_I knew it, you have his determination. I like it." Tai Lung said. "I can't wait to have your powers when you die."_

"_I'll be waiting to take your powers and I'm done with you and then take your own sister's life with your powers and you watch with your dying breath." Tai Lung laughing evilly again_

"So, you been out here, haven't you?" A voice said behind me.

"Yeah, that's right, Shifu." I said with the goofy smile I have.

"I heard what happen from Tigress." Shifu said. "I'm amaze that you are nothing like your sister."

"No siblings are the same." I replied

"You maybe you are right, on that count." Shifu thought about it.

As we were done talking the sun came up and the sunrise was amazing. The orange, yellow, and red in the sky were amazing. I was the one who didn't know about this and this was something that I couldn't end up looking at in the human realm. I can't say that I ever look at something with more beautiful sight in all of my life.

* * *

As the time of the sunrise with the sound of the gong which was waking up Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Po was ringing. I was seating at the scared peach tree and I was watching as the little pigs, bunnies, and the little geese. I could feel the wind hitting against my fur. I could hear a butterfly's wing beat. I was having good feeling as I couldn't see the upcoming events unfold. I was thinking of what Oogway said that I would be able to use the unique techniques without the help of him. I decide to doze off for a few minutes. I was asleep in a matter of seconds of what I didn't sleep last night. As time was gone by as I heard a familiar voice but no idea whose voice.

"You look at you, you grew from the last or would I say first time I saw you." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"Me. You forget about your own father." The voice replied

"Dad?" I questioned.

"Yes." The voice known as Zhuang said. "So, Tai are you ready?"

"Ready for what" I said rinsing an eyebrow.

"The fight between you and Tai Lung, of course" Zhuang said.

"Well, I don't want to end like this but if that leopard wants to get his hands on this power inside me." I snarled at my own dad? "He would want a fight to prove a point. As common as my powers that's why he wants me to give all of this family stuff to go away in smoke as he was here yesterday but he had this feeling of killing me as if I was a cub or someone that couldn't handle themselves." As I was finish I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at my dad's face and he looked exactly like me and something was telling me this was just right as if something Shifu told me was a lie or even as I was for sure that it couldn't be the factor of what Tai Lung knew it was me. As me and my dad talked about things of what the human realm give me and my option of what I was there. I heavily sighed. And then I lounge there with my father that he was gone ever since the day of my birth.

"What's with the sighing?" Zhuang asked.

"I was thinking of what I've learned and what I could do to protect the ones who are precious to me." I sighed. "I can't figure out what they would do if the fight ends with me died."

"You are the only one that can make that a reality." He explained. "As Oogway said you are alike your mother and I as I can see that you are going to make the right decision."

"Great. More guilt" I exclaimed. With my head down as I felt a paw messy up my fur on my head.

"It's time." Zhuang stand up and disappear as I heard someone's voice calling out my name. I was seating there for a long time and my legs started to numb. I thought who it was and it was Tigress.

"Tai, why are you out here?" Tigress asked

"I come to think about things." I replied

"**Come on, got to show you something." Tigress exclaimed.**

"**Huh" The only thing that came out**

**She grabbed my paw and we started for the Training Hall. Then we stopped into the front of a tree. She silent me before I could ask why? I saw Shifu sitting on the ground playing a flute. Then I saw the panda's shadow, Crane's shadow, the viper's shadow, the mantis' shadow, and Monkey's shadow. I had an idea that we had to attack Shifu with everything we got. We all attack at the same time as I was attacking as well. Five minutes pass, as I can't even breathe anymore. **

"**Well done, students if you were trying to disappoint me, Tigress more ferocity" Shifu said and pointed at Tigress.**

**Tigress nodded and bowed.**

"**Mantis more agility" He said and pointed at Mantis.**

**Mantis nodded and bowed.**

"**Viper, subtlety" He said and pointed at Viper.**

**Viper nodded and bowed.**

"**Crane, height" He said and pointed at Crane.**

**Crane nodded and bowed.**

"**Monkey, greater speed" He said and pointed at Monkey.**

**Monkey nodded and bowed.**

"**Panda lose some pounds." He said and pointed at Po**

**Po nodded and pouted. I started snickering.**

"**And Tai more quickness" Shifu finally said as he pointed at me.**

**I looked at him with angry and growling.**

"**Why are you growling, you feline?" Shifu asked**

'**I hate you. That's why.' I thought and glaring at him. He started chuckling. **

"**Training is over." Shifu said walking with his arms at his back.**

* * *

As it was already twelve in afternoon and I was asleep for a couple of hours before training with Shifu. I decide to go explore and I found this place called the Scared Pool of Tears. I found myself a rock to sit on it and I could hear everything and even seeing things that were in the past. I saw Po and Shifu doing a combat that looked funny because they were fighting over a dumpling. I saw Oogway there too as he was training on a rock that's like ten feet in the air on another rock. As I believed that Oogway was right that I could see what was in the past. Then I saw something that I couldn't believe I started to walk towards the thing that captured my eye. I saw my sister as a cub with our mother and father practicing and teaching her as I saw that our mom was pregnant with me.

"_Okay, Tigress there you got it." My dad said with encouragement._

"_Like this." Tigress replied and punched our dad in the gut._

"_Good job, Tigress. I think you hit harder than your mother does." Our dad said with a grinned with a moan of pain._

"_Really, honey. She's just five and she can hit like that." Our mom said giggling. "Absolutely, amazing" As our mom went to hug Tigress and as Tigress was hugging her back. _

As I had my back to a tree just leaning there and watching our family years ago and I could just smile at it and at the family that I would see again someday.

"_Tigress, I think that you might just be able to bet Master Shifu, right honey?" Our mom said staring at our dad. "Dear, what are you looking at?"_

"_Hmm..." he replied and looked at her._

I had a feeling that I was in the picture of his view and then that he was able to tell it was me and in the form of what I am now. I heard his reply to mom's question as they were a happy family. They would be a happy family with me too. As I saw the whole place was changing and that I was in the village and that I saw a panda kid weeping about something.

"_**Kid, why are you crying?" I asked the panda child.**_

"_**Who are you?" the panda kid sobbing and wiping the tears away with his paws.**_

"_**I'm Tai." I reply. "You?"**_

"_**Po." The panda child answered.**_

"_**Po?" I asked and that I was in the past with the past Po. "Why are you crying, then Po?"**_

"_**My mommy and daddy died by this leopard." Po started crying again.**_

"_**Po, please no waterworks. Please." I begged because if he started crying I would be crying as well.**_

"_**Okay." He said. "Where are your parents?"**_

"_**Hmm…" I started. "I'm an orphan. Let's get you out of here before the big mean leopard comes back for you, okay."**_

"_**Okay." He said smiled, I like his smile because if you see it you want to smile as well so I did.**_

_**As I was running with the panda cub on my back and well I was looking for a place where he could be safe. I thought of what if Mr. Ping was here. So, I found him in his noodle shop.**_

"_**Mr. Ping, can you watch Po?" I stated.**_

"_**Sure, who are you and how do you know my name, stranger?" He asked.**_

"_**Don't mind me, I'm just a wonderer." I said 'Smooth move genius think next time.'**_

_**As I ran though the village and was in front of the scene of my parents' death with my mother saying her last words out of her dying breathe. I saw my father on the ground bleeding more than mom and it was a horrid sight to see as the leopard's hand went through my mother's body and I was feeling my legs turning into jelly and I was on the ground crying and **_as I was hearing someone calling my name again as the begin of a shape of a bear and the blurriness was going away, it was Po.

"Are you okay, Tai?" Po asked.

I was wiping the tears I produced and replied, "Yeah but one question, Po."

"What?" he concern

"Well, did your parents died when you were five years old?" I questioned him.

As he thought about it and he nodded. "They did and a leopard was the one who did it and then I met this tiger that looks like you but a little older but not that old like he was in his twenties or something like that."

"Po, I think that was my dad and I seen what was happening in the village during the day of my birth." I said.

"All I can remember is that the tiger gave me a piggy back ride to my goose father. I don't remember a lot of my parents but I can't re-call the day at all." Po explained.

"Okay, just wondering." I smiled again.

"Okay, ready to go back to the palace." Po smiled to me. I nodded.

As the evening went as we all had something to eat and then what I can say that many things are going to happen without my doing and I want to protect my friends, Shifu, and even more to protect Tigress from what she would but she couldn't defeat Tai Lung the first time but I was going to be the guinea pig for this. I have never been in battle it's not like the sparring matches with Tigress at all. A new league and a new rival or even a monster could be your rival as my next opponent might just be my last. I can't remember that I didn't have the feeling of protection towards Tigress as she had the feeling of protection me as the meeting with Tai Lung was going on. I could have but I didn't feel afraid then but right now I am. I might just lose my last part of my family, Tigress but I'm going to protect her as I can feel to protect her. I can't lose. I just can't. I can't lose something I found a week ago and lose it in a day of the final battle as I may not know what the leopard is capable of as I wouldn't underestimate him as he was taught by Shifu, himself as my father and mother couldn't stop him as I have to revenge their deaths with pride and what I can do. I can't run. I just can't.


	10. The Final Fight Begins

As final fight drew near as we trained our hardest. I could have done many things as I was at the Scared Pool of Tears a lot. I thought of many things that I could do. I heard someone coming and no friend against what I thought. I generated chi into my hand and a weapon formed from it and it was a staff, my specialty and as I could sense that it was foe as I thought very hard on what he could do. As the person got closer to the pool as I thought that it was foe and then I attacked them as a bear was knock down I was on top of him as I could see it was Po.

"Sorry, Po, just a little jumpy" I apologize to my friend.

"It's okay to me but I should tell you that you might be quiet jumpy as time after you saw what happen on the day you were here." He replied smiling.

I got off of the Dragon Warrior and he was surprised of me being the jumpy type. I wanted to be alone the most of the days and that I wouldn't tell any of them of what I was thinking. As the day drew I was depress all-day didn't do anything except for I was listening to my iPod. And the day has come and I was already up and about thinking when the leopard was going show his face in the palace again. I can't believe I'm this jumpy. I heard footprints down the hall which I was in the kitchen and I was up in a matter of seconds in the tiger stance. Someone was coming and I didn't know who but I could sense they were ally. It was Tigress and I was happy it wasn't Tai Lung.

"Tai, are you okay?" Tigress concern

"Yeah, sorry, just been jumpy lately" I replied with a nervous smile and sat back down.

"I'm worried about you." Tigress said. "You haven't been yourself lately."

I was surprise that Tigress was this considering for others well being. Even if I couldn't believe this part of Tigress no one know except for the five and Shifu know and love as Po even knows about this side of Tigress. The kind side of her not the side of her that she's an emotionless person that breaks fan-boys' hearts. I couldn't tell her about what I saw a couple days ago and I hope Po didn't say anything about what I saw of my parents' death. It was quiet for sometime before Tigress started talking and I could make out what she was saying by reading her lips because I had my music on. She talking about how she was locked up in the orphanage and wasn't adopted because of her temper and strength she had. That Shifu came to help and after that she was taken to the Jade Palace to live and now is there.

"So, what was it like the human realm, bro?" she asked.

"It was stupid beyond belief." I replied. "I was like a heartthrob and in my point of view the most hatred kid on the planet."

She giggle, "That's funny. You got that Angie-girl falling *giggling* for you."

"Very funny, she's not my type." I looked away from her with pouting involved.

She trying not to giggling and said, "Now what can you tell me that Po wouldn't tell me."

"What?" I had an idea that Po was trying real hard to not talk about what me and him were talking about the Scared Pool of Tears.

"You know." She was glaring. "Tell me what you saw."

"I saw… well, I saw what happen the day… *swallowing hard*of mom's and dad's deaths." Great, I am being to become another Po and that's saying something.

"Oh. That's had to harsh to say, sorry to being that up." Tigress apologize

"Tigress, you needed to hear it from me." I started. "Don't let it bother you ok, you promise me that."

She nodded and as she started to crying. I got up sat right next to her and was comforting her as she did to me when I had that nightmare with me being on Tai Lung's side.

'You want it's to stop join me and we will rule the world if not meet me at the pool and met your future, young master Tiger.' A voice called me out.

'Alright, Tai Lung if you want to fight with me. Bring it.' I thought.

'Alright, Tai, you better not say you're sorry after you died.' Tai Lung spoke.

Tigress was confused and that I was not comforting her anymore and had a look on my face that I was most determination I ever had. She had that look in her eyes that she would cry out and tried to stop me but that wouldn't help. I ran out of the palace as fast as I could to the Scared Pool of Tears and I was out of breath when I got there but I recover fast. I saw the snow leopard by the pool mediating. I started to growl at my parents' murderer.

***Meanwhile at the Jade Palace***

Tigress was running ring the gong as Shifu stopped her. She had the gong ringer in her hands and about to wake up the residents of the Jade Palace. Shifu stopped her before that could happen.

"Tigress, what do you think you are doing?" Shifu asked

"I'm thinking of my brother not to lose his life." She growled and crying.

"Okay but we are waking up the others my way." Shifu said and started to walk to the other student's rooms.

As he was waking up his students as well as Tigress started to wake up them as she started with Po. She woke up Po by yelling at him calling him, panda. He fell out of his bed and was rubbing his head. Shifu woke up Crane, Viper, and Mantis which they were all confused. As Tigress woke up Monkey by flapping his bed and he landed onto the floor.

"What wrong with you two?" The five and the Dragon Warrior yelled.

"Tai Lung is here and Tai went to face them. Damn it." Tigress yelled back louder.

***Awhile after that at the Scared Pool of Tears***

"Look at you. You haven't changed that much from the time I've seen you." He started chuckling evil. "You have you thought to join me with the destruction of this world of ours."

"No. I have to say badly." I said with determination in very thing I was going to do.

"To bad, we could have the world in our grasp." He stated. "I asked your father the same question and that's the same answer I got."

I started to growl, "Good my dad know what would happen if he didn't died. He and you would have me to do your betting with the powers I have. Right"

"Smart boy" He started applause. "Now, if that's over. Let's begin" He was smiling of what he was about to get if I lost. My powers, my life, and something that he doesn't know what he's in for.

* * *

Author's Note: Give a review and give my some ideas about the final fight. I want the final fight scene end with a twist. So, review and give suggestions please.

~Aaron…

Tai: Yeah, the final fight. *jumping up and down*

Me: Yeah, the final fight *Exhausted* *signing*

Po: The final fight, crap what I am I going to use. *freaking out*

Tigress: Don't listen to the idiots and review. *rolling eyes* *faking a smile*


	11. That's not going to happen

_***At the Jade Palace***_

"What do we still need?" Shifu asked

The five and the Dragon Warrior thought and Po figure out one thing they needed which was the Sword of Heroes. As they run to the Scared Pool of Tears as Tai and Tai Lung was starting endless battle.

_***Minutes later***_

We were throwing punches as we each block each one of them. Punches and kicks were everywhere and where we are going to stop wasn't happening. As we were both panting and groaning of the pain we felt. The snow leopard and I stand apart and walking around each other. As I saw my right cheek was bleeding with my red, scarlet blood.

"Tired already, leopard" I said shouted while smirking.

"Not quiet, Zhuang Jr." the leopard replied.

As our battle was going like a bloody bath. Blood was everywhere and we both had our share of bruises and starches. My outfit had rips out though it but the rips were where Tai Lung starched me and blood were coming out of the holes. I had determination for one case. I can say that there was no way I going to lose this battle. I heard my name from a distance. I thought for a minute confused and that was a bad idea in the first place. I was going to a tree from a punch of Tai Lung's. Then I figure that if I had a weapon it would be easier. I grip some of my chi into my hand and Tai Lung's face was priceless believe he's disbelief that I couldn't use the powers that was inside me. A staff formed into my hands and one of the top and the other a couple inches from that.

"Tai!" Someone yelled and I could indentify to voice and it was Tigress.

"The backup has arrived." Tai Lung said smirking.

I could make a wall which would be invisible. I didn't have that much strength but I couldn't complete it. I was falling and I felt someone caught me and that was Po. I looked into his eyes which had concern in them. I smile and he smiled because of what I saw. I got up and Tigress hugged me as concern my safety which I liked a lot because what we couldn't be the family I thought. We each had an idea of the other's life before these events. I felt some tears on my shoulder. My eyes open and I saw Tigress crying.

"Come on, that makes me sick." Tai Lung said cocky "Fight Tai, I command you to."

"Fine, you guys go I can handle him." I said to the others which they shook their heads.

"We aren't leaving you, Tai." Po said "We have to fight together."

"Tai, this is the way that people get a lot of grief by seeing the person they didn't know that well, die." Crane said with concern.

"I have to or you will…" I mumbled.

"What?" Monkey asked.

"I have to or you will… *swallowed hard* you will die." I lower my head

"Is this true, Tai?" Viper asked with stock as the others

I was about to speak and then something strange happened Po said, "Yeah."

Now I remember that I told Po about the dream and that I told Tigress which she didn't believe me.

"So, you did get that dream I was having." Tai Lung said and I nodded.

Then I moved without knowing it and I was going to the scared pool as I was doing this I was seeing my reflection and I knew that I was me and Tai Lung was him for sure. We had difference but the same name didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't know what I was doing as I had a fireball forming from my hand. I shoot at him and he yelled painfully as I didn't care if I did that and as he wants to destroy me or capture for his own personal game.

"Did that hurt?" I said cocky

"No. You know you are going to die today, you little bastard." Tai Lung yelled again as yell at me.

* * *

I started to run towards him and he sent me flying to a tree and I hit it with my back. I groan out of pain. I was seeing blurs going although the place. Punch, kick, another punch and another kick and while I saw they were all going down which wasn't good. I had my eyes on one of the blurs coming towards and felt someone picking me up by my collar. I struggled. I couldn't break free of his hold. Then before I knew it I was thrown onto the ground which I yelled out of pain. I saw what I foresight from my dream everyone was on the ground bleeding. I got up and the real battle began. I threw a punch at him to land in the face. He simply dodged and knocked me on the ground. I got up and ran at ease as I was ready to kill at any moment. Overtime we both were out of breath and not easily to regain them. _'I'm almost out of chi and using the chi to make the same staff I've been fighting with'_ I thought to myself. I could have done anything. And then the unsuspected happened with Tai Lung, he was ready to give me a chance to being out rage. He had my sister to a blade.

"If you move she dies." Tai Lung threatened and I replied with a growl. He threw Tigress to the bloody ground which pissed me off. I went for the kill and then I thought, '_If I kill him, I wouldn't be any better than he is now._' I was open for another attack by him and he sent me flying where Po was and the Sword of Heroes was as well. "*groan*Po, you shouldn't have come." I told my unconscious Panda friend. "I…Had…To." He replied faintly. I had a plan which was half and half and both fifty percent chance of life and death. So, I picked up the Sword of Heroes and remembering something about what my dad said about our style, Tiger style. It comes from the flame of the fire and which it was something that you could control or you couldn't. The idea that I thought of just might work. The center of our bodies was the heart. The heart controlled what I was feeling, sorrow, angry, and even regretting. I just remember that there was fire technique that Oogway taught me while the others were training and I was in my subconscious. It was called the true fire. And the true fire was only a last resort and I would call this it. I forcefully use the last of my chi to this last attack. I was holding the sword with both of my hands which the blame looked awesome with the flame was all over the weapon. I felt pain on my chest which I remember if someone looks at the blade you can get cut as well. I say that it was painful as I was yelling about the pain. I ran towards the snow leopard with the sword in hands. I was ready to die and to defeat Tai Lung for what he has done killing my parents, injuring my friends, and threatening the last of the family I had left. I was in pain but I was able cut Tai Lung pretty badly and he looked like he was in a wrestling match to the death. I saw ghost figures of Master Oogway, Bao Yu my mother, and Zhuang my father with me for the whole time. I was felt the pain from the blade while I was wielding it as I was done and I couldn't kill him even if he was the murder of my parents no one deserve to die in this matter and I give in to what my heart said with what my brain was saying that I should kill him. I had the compassion of my father and the caring for people like my mother. As I was on the ground panting and groaning of the pain on my chest as he got up and he fell with a thump. He was out cold as I could sense that all of us were alive but we were unconscious and I was closing my eyes for a strange reason. _'Am I dead'_ I thought as I was in a place that which was unrecognizable. _**'Young Master'**_ I heard from an easy recognize voice and it was Oogway. The first question in me was, _'Am I dead?'_ He shocked his head. _**'You are between life and death, young master.' **_I looked at myself which I was in white vest and slacks. It had red all over the front of vest. I thought, "I maybe I blood to death."_**'I told you, you are no dead or will ever be, Master Tiger.' **__'Well, what happen, my head is throbbing like no tomorrow.' _I said rubbing my head. _**'You and Tai Lung fought to the death but you two are still alive as well as the others and you sense that, right.'**_ _'Yeah, what does that mean?'_ _**'I can say that I'm impressed that you have this potential, young master. It is very hard for anyone to let their emotions cloud their judgment which you do not do that at times for not using that is one strength you do not share with your parents they died that day because the emotions clouding their own judgment as Tai Lung killed your father while your father was protecting your mother from his best friend. It clouded her judgment and she was killed because of it.'**_ Oogway explained. As Oogway disappeared as he was done explaining. I heard sobbing and I thought, 'Can I really be dead?' I opened my eyes and saw what I didn't except the five, Shifu, and Po sobbing over me as if I was been here forever which I couldn't what Tigress was doing. She was sobbing on my chest with the open cut that the Sword of Heroes did to me. "Tigress" I said weakly.

"Tai!" she shouted and embraced me into a hug of death.

"Tigress…too…tight…" I said faintly but easy to hear.

"Sorry." Tigress apologize "I thought I lost you. I don't want to lose you."

I painfully groan. I was out cold. I could play out voices yelling and saying things like 'get him both the palace' probably Shifu, 'I can't lose him' probably Tigress. I carried on something soft and cuddly it was probably Po. I guess it was as he was running like the wind to the palace and probably was worry as well of what I was going to make it or not.

* * *

_***Hours later***_

I found myself back at the palace all bandaged up as I couldn't believe that I was there. I heard soft snoring and I followed the noise to the ground and there was the Dragon Warrior lying. I started snickering and I felt pain in my chest and I groaned. My ears flickered to the door and someone was opening and upon the surprise it was Tigress.

"You're up!" Tigress ran to me and hugged me to death.

"Sis…Can't…Breathe." I said softly but I couldn't breathe.

"Sorry. I love you, Di Di." Tigress said smiling.

"I love you too, Jie Jie." I said grinning big.

As hours past after that family perfect moment I couldn't even move but that didn't stop me from walking to the kitchen. I was really hungry. Po was sleeping in my room so Viper made dinner which was awesome. I didn't know that Viper could make delicious food. As they told me that when Po wasn't the Dragon Warrior, Viper would make the meals for them. So, what now? I don't know and can't go back to the human realm because I belong here with the five, Shifu, Po and even my own sister, Tigress. I can say that people have a weird way to go with things. Then I fall onto the ground and I was cold out for the next few days and that maybe that would change what I think about here and I feel more of a place of belongings. Don't worry about me and Tai Lung is in his own little prison for life. I'm not going to die and that's not going to happen.


	12. Epilogue

As the whole fight with Tai Lung, ended what happen wasn't what I was thinking. At all I didn't think that I and Tigress both knew that we are long lost siblings. As me and her don't see eye to eye at times but it's alright that the way we are sibling. The five and Po and I can't be any closer but we are more than a family even. It been a month or two don't remember but Tai Lung is in a maximum security prison for him only. Today is the anniversary of the battle and we all are celebrating and that we are having this ball for the villagers and other villages with kung fu warriors in their walls. A lot of people want to meet me than I really want but who doesn't want to meet the Ultimate Power who is the savior of peace. Tai Lung is mad at me as I had many surprising attacks. It around 12 now but the party starts around 5. Po has been telling me that we all have to dress formally for this event. I hate when he would make me do anything from the comfort zone. Shifu command for Po to get me and himself dress for the party which he wants all of us as hosts would dance with some of the guests. I don't dance. That's the problem. When we started to get dress I was wearing a bottom down gold shirt with Yin-Yang on the back as the bottoms were black with golden hems on each side.

I got a scar from the battle too. It is on my chest from the real Sword of Heroes but unlike that dream I had, I wasn't on the side which was against my friends and sister. But I was the only one who wasn't down. Po was saying something about the Sword of Heroes would cut you just by looking at it. Po even showed me the one on his finger from the first time he even set his panda-self into the palace which was when he was declared Dragon Warrior. In the end result, Tai Lung wasn't even bleeding as I much as I was. I collapsed onto floor again Po was the one to carry me to the palace. When I wake up I was in my room which is the one in the middle of Po's and Tigress' rooms. My room is the one on the end of the hallway. Tigress was the first to say hi to me when I awoke. It was around three days or more after the battle. I was all bandaged up from Viper's help. I guessed that many of the five are very helpful. I couldn't say anything for a few days but Po would say what I was trying to say but Tigress ended up doing it. As my wound heal and left a scar on my chest. I had to do meditation for the days I had do no training what so ever. After the five and Po were done with their training my legs were asleep. I got to know Master Oogway better than I did when I was little baby cub. He was telling me stories about how I would call him, Mr. Turtle when I first set my eyes on him.

I remember him telling me about my and Tigress' parents were like. Tigress is more like our dad because of his training ethic and the death glares he would give people. I'm like our father and mother with his sense of humor and her caring personality. So we both gain their abilities to do kung fu. As me and Tigress were separated and I was sent to the human realm and she off to Bao Gu Orphanage. Shifu was the one to save her from there. I was in the human realm learning kung fu with the talent that came naturally to me from what our parents learned. As I was a black belt but now I'm a master here as I'm very skilled in kung fu. Like Po, I don't like others than the five would be thinking of me as a very high person. I don't like the feeling it can give you plus something about being modest. It was almost time for the ball anyways. We all heard the gong rang because Shifu said he would ring the gong as time drew near for the ball. As Monkey and Mantis had almost the same look but it was a little different because Monkey's outfit was a little made darker than his fur color. Mantis had a blue robe on as like Monkey's robe but smaller. Well as Crane's outfit, he was wearing a red vest and his famous hat. As we all waited to see what the females of our little group were wearing. As I remember what Viper said about Tigress being a dress up doll for her? Monkey and Mantis were making bets of how Tigress would look after Viper's little make-up session.

"I think that Tigress would be in something like a red silk dress with something on it about kung fu." Monkey predicted

"As you may be right Monkey but she going to wear something yellow to bring out her eyes with a more girly look to her." Mantis stated

"I think you are both wrong." I answered

"Why is that, Tai?" Crane asked

"I doubt what Viper had in plan would work." I replied with bored in tone

"No, you guys are all wrong." Viper said slithering out of Tigress' room.

"Why is that?" I said with the cocky smile I would have on.

"Because you guys are the first meet the new Tigress." Viper said proudly.

As we all had were awe stocked of what we saw. All of our jaws dropped as we all saw what Viper talking about. I was right. She wasn't wearing either yellow or red. She was wearing blue silk dress which you could see that feminine body under that training uniform. Wow. Who knew? We all tried not to say a word because of the stock on our faces. I finally said it, "What have you done with my sister? Where is Tigress?"

"What are you talking about?" Tigress said and slapping me in the process.

"Ahhh… That hurt. You're definitely sis." I said while I was rubbing my cheek. '_That definitely hurt._'

"That's for thinking that I wouldn't be able pull this off without Viper's help." Tigress yelled at me.

"Fine, I did say that." I said still rubbing my cheek because that definitely hurt big time.

As Tigress walked off and the serpent was right behind her and the guys started crack up about their lovely leader would be that fine. I couldn't help but laugh as well. I like this day already. We all looked at Po's face and he was blushing like crazy. We all started laughing at our panda friend which made him blush even harder.

* * *

As Shifu was welcoming the people and I and Po had to stand there to welcome them as well. As we saw mostly that our fan-clubs were there. I definitely had a feeling that they were kung fu warriors. The most surprising that me and Po saw was that the Emperor and Empress were there.

"Master Shifu, it is good to see again. Let me guess this is the Dragon Warrior and the Ultimate Power." Emperor said, "I bet Bao Yu and Zhuang are very proud of their children and what they become as well."

As the Emperor said whiling petting my head and he was talking my parents in terms as a friend would do.

"May I ask you something?" I asked

"Yes, sure, young master." Emperor said

"How do you know my parents?" I questioned

"Well, I met your father at young age as he wasn't royalty but had a heart of gold and sense of humor you couldn't believe." Emperor replied

"So, Emperor Jacob, how was your journey." Shifu asked

"Fine, Master Shifu, so where is the other of child of my sister. May I ask?" Emperor Jacob asked about my sister.

"Wait, your sister?" Po asked wondering.

"Yes, my sister's children are only ones who lived after the Tai Lung rampage." He replied

"So, Tai and Tigress are royalty." Po said surprisingly.

"What are you talking about, Emperor." I asked

"I am talking about that you guys are my niece and nephew." Emperor Jacob said smiling.

As me and Tigress were siblings and we were also royalty. When he said that Po went to his knees started begging. I told him to get up and stop making a fool out of himself. He was saying about how I was royalty and he was nothing like that and just I told that he was crazy because he wasn't kidding about him being not kind to me. And I snapped at him and the first time to.

"Po, snap out of it." I snapped. "I don't care if I'm royalty but I won't have my best friend acting like an ass of himself and don't ever call me, Prince, got it."

"Yup" Po was frightened at me as he was back up.

"Sorry, Po for snapping at you" I said, "I couldn't believe it either, sorry."

"Tai, why are you talking about?" a voice came from the back of me and it was Tigress. I'm not kidding about she can scares the crap out of me at times. That she's scary when she wants to be.

"Well sis, want to meet our aunt and uncle?" I said with a scared smile.

"What are you talking about, Tai?" she replied. "All I see is the Emperor and Empress."

I give her a stare that said 'They're aunt and uncle'. She rinsed an eyebrow and sighed. She came over to meet our new found aunt and uncle. We can see that mom's brother was a fun, over-protective, and caring like our own mother. Our aunt was more like the shy one to say that for short.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As they meet our friends, the Dragon Warrior and the others of the five. We became more attached to their personalities. Then the most realistic thing happen a blog attack me and it was the feline from that damn Dragon Warrior fan-club. After the day in the village, she had feelings for me and stalking me anywhere and everywhere and I even caught her sneaking around the palace. She started to talk about how I and her are soul mates and Po was laughing like crazy and I was about to kill him there in cold blood.

"Master Tai, you're going to save me a dance." Angie said

"Oh. Great." I replied 'Damn she knows my name.' "Shifu"

"What, young master. If you want to know that I told her your name and I'm saying I didn't." Shifu replied

'_I know that he of all people would tell a lie to me but I have to believe him.'_ I thought

"Nope, sorry but I don't dance. I'm not a dance partner at all." I said to Angie in her face.

That's cruel you might say that but it was well worth it. As the others were having a great time dancing and Po got the guts to ask Tigress to dance and he dance with her. She didn't kill him yet. All of us guys were forced to sing this song called, "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys. The song was picked by sis and Viper. Po, Crane and I had the main parts. Mantis and Monkey were the backups. We all thought that we would have hats on. Mine was covering one of my right eyes. Po had it on his left.

**We begun**: _As long as you love me_

**I started the song:** _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

**Crane and I:** _I can't get you out of my head_

**I sing solo again:** _Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_  
**  
All five of us:** _I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
_  
**Po:** _Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
_  
**Me, Po and Crane: **_I don't care who you are_ (**Monkey and Mantis:** _who you are_)  
_Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)_  
**  
Crane:** _I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

**Crane, Po, and Me:** _I don't care who you are_ (**Monkey and Mantis:** _who you are_)  
_Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (_Me: _yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me_

As the crowd were cheering and shouting Po was yelling "That was awesome! Crane, Tai, I didn't know you guys had awesome voices."

"You're not bad either, Po." I said smiling with my hands on the back of head. "I'm surprise about Mantis and Monkey…" I was interrupted

"Have awesome voices too. Not as well as us though." Crane said and took the words right out of my mouth.

"That very nice, you guys." Monkey and Mantis said unison.

* * *

As we had our conservation the girls come up. Tigress and Viper promise that they will sing and I and Po would choose the song. We chose 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ. The music started and we guys got off stage and Viper sang first:

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good  
_  
**Tigress:** _Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_**Both:**_ Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on White Knuckles Like  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Got Me feeling like…  
Up and down and side to side  
Every Inch of Me is like whoa whoa  
got me feeling like whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa whoa  
_

Fanboys went crazy for the two female masters and the loudest of them. They both started go with the music by dancing up there on stage.

_  
_**Viper:**_ In the morning it begins again  
_**Tigress:** _Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
_**Viper:** _I think I'm running out of oxygen  
_**Both:**_ and it feels good, it feels good, it feels good  
Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on White Knuckles Like  
Whoa Whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa Whoa  
Up and down and side to side  
Every Inch of Me is like whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like whoa whoa  
Got me feeling like_

**Tigress:**_ My inhibitions are beginning to let go (_**Viper:** _Let go)  
this situation I can't help but lose control (_**Viper:** _Control)  
you're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
_**Both:**_ It feels good it feels good_

**Viper:** _I'm holding On  
_**Tigress:**_ Holdin' Holdin'  
Holdin' Holdin'  
Holdin' holdin'…_

_I'm holding on.  
_

**Viper:**_ Like a roller coaster ride  
like I'm running a red light  
like a rocket ship in flight  
there's nothing else that makes  
Me Feel Like  
Whoa…  
_

**Both:**_ Like a rollercoaster ride  
whoa  
Holding on White Knuckles  
Whoa  
once you let your love in  
Whoa  
Every Inch of Me is like whoa  
got me feeling like  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We as the masters off the stage were whistling and shouting for our fellow masters. Shifu said more words of Oogway and the anniversary of the battle. As we all are heroes for saving the village from the Tai Lung rampage from my own godfather and most likely my father's best friends and among the lines to brothers. The audience wanted an encore so me and Po gave it them. We sang this song from this show, Big Time Rush from the human realm, and the song was called Halfway There. We let our emotions take over.

**I started:** _When the chips are down  
Back against the wall  
Got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start  
So we take what comes and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulder  
Then we turn around  
And see we come so far somehow_

Po and I started to dance to the music and we heard Shifu laughing by the Emperor and Empress which they were laughing at our funny business as we were acting like children. Our own fellow masters are clapping with the music.

**Both:** _We're halfway there  
We're Looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
Looking back now  
I Never thought I ever say  
We're Halfway there  
_  
**Po:** _If we never flew  
We would never fall  
If the world_ _was ours  
We would have it all  
But the life we live  
Isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want  
So we take what comes  
And we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulder  
Then we turn around  
And seeing we come so far somehow_  
**  
Both:** _We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
Looking back now  
I Never thought I ever say_

**Me:** _We're halfway there_  
**Po:** _We're halfway there_

**Me:** _We're halfway there_  
**Po:** _We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_  
**Me:** _We're halfway thereeee_

At the end of the song, me and Po were back to back. Both of us were smiling, and hearing our fan-girls are shouting and you remember that Angie chick right, she was screaming her head because she the president of both of our fan-clubs. No wonder that nickname she said before now truly makes sense. Shifu come to the stage congratulation us on a job well done for the singing and the fight between Tai Lung.

He toast for a job well done as started by saying, "I toast to my students for a job well done for singing, hosting, and defeating Tai Lung once again."

The crowd cheered once again. I made a toast by saying with sprinkle Grape Juice.

I started, "I toast to a wonderful master and awesome friends and the world's greatest sister. Even for the present of the Emperor and Empress."

Po stated a toast, "As Shifu and Tai already stole mine but I will toast for gaining a new ally and meeting a wonderful friend."

"You guys should have toasted yourselves for throwing this party." Tigress said coming up stairs to the stage with the rest of the five behind her with her hand on waist. "Then if you're not. I will. I make a toast to the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, and my little brother, Master Tai."

After she announced that the crowd was even louder than when we said our toasts. We had a good time at the ball as we got to meet Tigress' godparents which were the Emperor, himself and his wife. Plus to add to that we had family still which the Emperor and the Empress were tigers and they were related to our mother, Bao Yu which our mother was the Emperor's sister. Our mother came with our dad to the Jade Palace for the training at the age of 10. When our mother gave birth to sis, they were sixteen years of age. Our mom stopped her training to teach Tigress when she was born. Our father was smarter than Tai Lung and after two years there he learned 500 scrolls which by the age of his death of 20, he mastered 1000 scrolls by that time. As he still need to perfect some of them but he was able learn them with Master Oogway help. I getting bored of the party as I left to go outside for a few minutes so I travel to the Scared Peach Tree to think. I sat on one of the branches which I had an amazing view of the village which I was seeing the little children having be taken to go to sleep it was around 9 now. I was laying on branch and my back was to the trunk of the tree and almost fell to sleep then heard someone called my name and I saw Tigress at the trunk of the tree on the ground and I dropped down to the ground and landed on my feet.

"Yeah sis, what's up?" I asked her

"Nothing, are you as bored as me about this party?" She asked me.

"Not really, sick of being in that room with a lot of screaming boys and girls." I told her shaking my head

"Same here" Tigress said

I sat on the ground by the tree with my head on the tree and Tigress still standing against the Peach Tree. It was silent until a crowd of people headed down the steps. With surprise faces on Tigress and I were looking at the crowd and back to the palace as our friends were standing by.

I smiled at my sister, "Ready to go back, sis."

Tigress replied, "I was getting bored of being here anyways." She was smiling again.

"Alright, race you."I stated to start running to the palace with my sister right behind.

I still don't get it that I know everything about my parents but there is more to investigate about them. I wonder that many people say that there are no happy endings but I believe that they're all wrong because I've found what I was searching so long and can't remember when I started. I can say that I been on the path of life and death twice because what I been though some pretty tough things and I am Tai, one of the masters of the tiger style. Also one of the people can singly handedly defeat Tai Lung, the snow leopard. I am the Ultimate Power the only person that can read the Dragon Scroll.


End file.
